The present invention relates to a angle shear for cutting a sheet metal plate in two directions; shear comprising a feed table and associated therewith longitudinal and transverse knives. The shear further comprises longitudinal and transverse feeding means, and a rotating device arranged above the feed table.
An angle shear comprising an L-shaped table, longitudinal and transverse knives, as well as longitudinal and transverse feeding means, is known. The known angle shear is used for rapid and reliable separation of metal sheet stock into individual plates.
According to the present invention, there is provided an angle shear which enables automatic cutting of metal sheets from stocks. The shear can be used universally for producing rectangular large panels, as well as strips and small plates. A high accuracy of cutting is guaranteed. In particular, cutting plates in one run is possible.
Preferably, a stacking device can be provided after both the longitudinal cutting blade and the transverse knife. At least one stacking device comprises conveyor belt means movable forward an backward and cutting which can be lowered and raised with the movement of the cutting blade.
The attached drawings show one embodiment of an angle shear according to the invention. In the drawings: